So far we are so close (PT)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Por mais difícil que seja admitir, John Smith sabe que nada nunca será o mesmo. Songfic Pós Quarta Temporada com spoilers para a season finale.


**Título:** So far we are… so close.  
**Autor:** **Naty**.  
**Seriado:** Doctor Who.  
**Ship:** Tentoo & Rose.  
**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF V/2012, Songfics**, pós quarta temporada, angst/drama, segunda pessoa, PoV Doctor, 871 palavras.  
**Advertências:** Possui spoilers da season finale da quarta temporada (Journey's End).  
**Classificação:** PG.  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot.  
**Completa:** Sim.  
**Resumo:** Por mais difícil que seja admitir, John Smith sabe que nada nunca será o mesmo.  
**Nota:** A fanfic é baseada - e possui trechos - da música So Close de **Jon McLaughlin**.  
**Sobre:** Se você não conhece Doctor Who, clique aqui.  
**N/A:** Para aqueles que assistem DW e principalmente shippam Doctor/Rose: na minha cabeça Tentoo e Rose tiveram uma linda vida juntos depois do desastre em Canary Bay; eles se acertaram, se amaram e viveram juntos até o fim da vida deles, mas quando eu ouvi a música foi inevitável plotar uma fic que conta como seriam as coisas se eles nunca exatamente se entendessem, e eu tive de escrever. Não me odeiem, eu amo o ship tanto quanto vocês e sofri muito escrevendo, mas a música pediu.

* * *

É engraçado como tudo é tão simples sendo ainda tão complicado. Você se abaixa, corre a areia branca por seus dedos, e suas mãos sabem que aquela textura é conhecida, que você já sentiu aquilo. Mas é mentira. Sua mente sabe, lembra, _imita_, mas seus dedos, aqueles dedos que você controla e vê, nunca tocaram aquela areia.

É como possuir um corpo estranho. E você deveria estar acostumado, você _troca_de corpo com frequência, mas não é a mesma coisa, porque você trocou pro mesmo corpo, que ainda assim não é o mesmo. E sua mente, sua mente brilhante e astuta, compreende, mas a humanidade que você adquiriu com esse novo corpo, não.

E isso tudo só preenche seus pensamentos por _ela_. Porque você pensa que tudo ficará bem, você a tem agora, e nada poderia dar errado. Ah, ledo engano.

Vocês se falam, conversam, tentam, mas não é a mesma coisa. Vocês dançam como há tantos anos – ou foram dias? – quando conseguiram salvar aquelas crianças, e é perfeito porque o coração dela bate junto ao seu, mas não é, porque ela não sente. Os olhos dela brilham, mas é de saudade. Você não é você, é o que ela pensa, o que ela _sente_, e no fundo você é obrigado a concordar com ela.

Ainda assim você não pode deixa-la pra trás. Você sabe que sua presença só a faz sofrer, porque sua face a faz se lembrar de _você_, aquele outro você viajando sozinho, e ela sente tanto a sua falta, ela te quer tanto... mas você não pode. Não é egoísmo, é maior que isso. Você não pode deixa-la, porque sem ela você não é nada. Ela é a única ligação que você tem com uma vida – mesmo que seja uma vida roubada, é a única que você tem – e estar com ela faz você se sentir vivo, tão mais vivo com apenas um coração, do que você jamais se sentiu com dois.

**You're in my arms**  
_Você está em meus braços_  
**And all the world is calm**  
_E o mundo todo está calmo_  
**The music playing on for only two**  
_A música está tocando apenas para nós dois_  
**So close together**  
_Tão perto juntos_  
**And when I'm with you**  
_E quando estou com você_  
**So close to feeling alive**  
_Tão perto de me sentir vivo_

É tudo mais difícil pra você, porque você está perdido. O que é você? Velho como o próprio tempo, ou novo como um bebê? Ninguém sabe. Você já viu o início e o fim do universo, viajou por todas as guerras, conheceu todos os povos, ouviu coisas no futuro que acabou inventando no passado, porque o tempo é simplesmente um _Weebly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey_, e nada faz sentido mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo você não viu nada daquilo, não viajou por nenhum universo, não conheceu ninguém, não participou da invenção de nada. Você é nada. E tudo. E por isso, você não sabe quem é.

E o tempo passa – no ritmo normal, e isso é estranho – e você se sente envelhecer. Talvez você envelheça mais de um ano a cada 365 dias, porque qual o sentido de tudo isso se você não a tem? Você os minutos passarem no relógio e os dias vazios preencherem sua agora _vida normal_, e você se dá conta que tudo ficou pra trás. Os _anos dourados_ como dizem os humanos, e você finalmente entende aquela expressão. Não é o espaço, nem o tempo, nem o infinito. É simplesmente _ela_. Os dias, os anos, os _tempos_com ela. Eles passaram e marcaram o melhor em você, mas eles acabaram. E você se odeia por demorar tanto pra perceber, por nunca ter dito antes a ela, por nunca ter tentado, porque agora você entende que ela era tudo que você sempre quis e precisou.

E ela está tão perto de você que chega a doer. Ela vive na casa ao lado e se a saudade estiver te matando você pode correr alguns passos até a porta dela e acariciar sua face, mas se você fizer isso, você se arrepende, porque ela está ali, mas também não está. Ela não sorri pra você como ela sorria pra _você_, o brilho não alcança os olhos dela. E você volta pra casa, depois de mil desculpas, ainda mais miserável.

**A life goes by**  
_A vida passa_  
**Romantic dreams will stop**  
_Sonhos românticos irão parar_  
**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**  
_Então eu digo meu adeus e nunca saberei_  
**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**  
_Tão perto eu estava esperando, esperando aqui com você_  
**And now forever I know**  
_E agora para sempre eu sei_  
**All that I wanted to hold you**  
_Tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar_  
**So close**  
_Tão perto_

Às vezes, se você fechar os olhos, você pode se transportar para o passado. Não fisicamente, claro, mas você consegue reviver os momentos que tanto te faltam. Você se lembra claramente de todos os momentos, desde os mais marcantes quanto a primeira vez que a viu, até os menos, como a quinquagésima nona vez que ela sorriu.

Você se lembra da sensação dos lábios dela quando ela te beijou – e ela beijou _você_, neste corpo que você usa, essa lembrança é totalmente sua e você não pode evitar se sentir egoísta sobre isso – e de como naquele momento você achou que era isso, que vocês sairiam dali juntos prontos para começar uma vida. Prontos pra perseguir um final feliz.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**  
_Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_  
**Almost believing this was not pretend**  
_Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira_  
**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come**  
_Agora você está ao meu lado e veja como chegamos longe_  
**So far we are so close**  
_Tão longe estamos...tão perto_

No fundo você sabe que não vai desistir. O futuro é certo: as coisas não vão funcionar. Mas você não pode desistir, porque esse não é você, mesmo que você não seja você.

Por enquanto então você se contenta com as coisas como estão. Rose está sempre sob sua vista, ela não sabe, mas você a observa. Você vê enquanto ela tenta seguir em frente, e dói, mas ao menos ela está tentando e isso é mais do que você poderia pedir.

Você tem apenas de se acostumar. Rose está ao seu lado, mas ela nunca esteve tão longe.

**How could I face the faceless days**  
_Como eu poderia enfrentar os dias_  
**If I should lose you now?**  
_Se eu devo te perder agora?_  
**We're so close**  
_Nós estamos tão perto_  
**To reaching that famous happy end**  
_De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_  
**Almost believing this was not pretend**  
_Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira_  
**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**  
_Vamos sonhar para saber onde estamos_  
**So close**  
_Tão perto_  
**So close**  
_Tão perto..._  
**And still so far**  
_E ainda assim tão longe._


End file.
